What the Future May Hold
by Holland.fray96
Summary: Set three years after the incident at Jurassic World. The park has re-opened, Claire is once again the park operations manager and Owen has a new pack of raptors to work with. Owen and Claire are newly engaged, but Claire is still adamant about not having kids. Claire's assistant, Zara was never eaten by the mosasaurus and ended up getting married. Now three years later she and her
1. Chapter 1

**Set three years after the incident at Jurassic World. The park has re-opened, Claire is once again the park operations manager and Owen has a new pack of raptors to work with. Owen and Claire are newly engaged, but Claire is still adamant about not having kids. Claire's assistant, Zara was never eaten by the mosasaurus and ended up getting married. Now three years later she and her husband have welcomed their first child. Could seeing how happy motherhood has made Zara finally make Claire change her mind?**

Chapter One

" Uhhhhh" Claire moaned as she opened yet another park operations update from the new CEO, Courtney Edwards.

"This woman must not think I have any idea what I'm doing," Claire remarked as she rolled her eyes at the overly detailed email. More than half of the stats and figures described she was already aware of. Just as she began to type her response to the email her cell began ringing. After quickly glancing at the caller i.d Claire answered in a chipper tone, " hey Zara hows motherhood treating you?" Claire smiled as she listen to Zara gush over how precious her newborn baby girl.

"You and Owen are still coming over later to meet baby Chloe right?" Zara asked.

Claire's smiled widened as she replied, "of course we've been looking forward to it all day."

After hanging up with Zara, Claire walked over to the massive bay window in her office. She stared out at the park thinking about the conversation she just had with Zara, truthfully Claire was happy for her friend, she recalled many instances when Zara and her talked about what plans they had for their lives. Zara had always pictured herself marrying a man of her dreams and starting a family. Claire's plans were always a lot less domestic, she had always planned to work corporate head of Jurassic World, ever since Mr. Masrani found her planning weddings and parties back in her college days. Masrani had always been good to her, great pay, a great place to live, and overall a great job.

Claire never pictured herself living a domestic lifestyle, but then Owen became a huge part of her life. Never in a million years had she pictured herself completely in love and happily engaged to the love of her life. She glanced down at her engagement ring and smiled as she watched the sunlight bounce off the diamonds.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" Owen remarked with a sly grin on his face.

Claire quickly hid her hands behind her back and spun around to face him. There was slight blush beginning to spread her cheeks. Claire mentally scolded herself for being caught admiring her ring like a silly sorority girl. Owen on the other hand thought it was adorable he had caught her toying with her engagement ring. He lightly took her left hand and lightly kissed the ring several times before kissing her sweetly on the lips. His gesture made Claire blush even harder.

"How long were you standing in here?" she asked him.

"long enough to watch my fiancé admire her ring like she's in her own little world" Owen replied with the same sly grin on his face. Claire quickly turned her face away from his loving gaze as she blushed even harder.

Feeling like he had tortured her enough Owen asked, "ready to go meet baby Chloe". Without any hesitation Claire raised her eyes to meet his gaze and replied

"Yes!" Claire raised up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly.

Claire quickly gathered some important files that needed reviewing, powered down her laptop, and neatly packed everything away in her bag and announced she was ready to go. Owen took her messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder before reaching out to take Claire's hand. Claire locked the door to her office and hand in hand she and Owen made their way towards the elevators.

 **Well the first chapter of my first fan fiction is complete! Please let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Zara and Matthew's didn't take long and before Claire realized it Owen was putting the Mercedes in park and getting out of the car. Claire took a quick glance at herself in the visor mirror, she wiped away a few stray lipstick smudges from her lips and quickly closed the visor mirror just as Owen opened her door.

"All set gorgeous?" Owen grinned down at her as he held out his hand. Claire smiled up at him as she took his hand and gracefully got out of the car. Owen placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her towards the door. Once on the porch Claire raised her hand and softly knocked on the door. A few seconds later she and Owen were greeted by a beaming Matthew and Zara. The couple quickly ushered Owen and Claire inside and after a few minutes of small talk Zara was practically pulling both Claire and Owen toward the nursery.

Claire stood absolutely still as she stared down at the tiny, sleeping baby in the crib. Chloe was the spinning image of her mother with a full head of black hair, a tiny nose, and full lips. Matthew was busy talking Owen's ear off about how great a sleeper his three week old newborn daughter was, while Zara quietly stared at her best friend's trance like state. Suddenly Zara suggested that Matthew and Owen have a beer in the kitchen and let the ladies have some girl time. Owen paused on his way out of the room to give Claire a quick peck on the cheek, his kiss seemed to be the only thing to break her from the trance she was in.

Once the men had left the room Zara closed the door and turned back to face Claire with a concerned look on her face. "are you and Owen alright?" Zara quietly asked as she laid a hand on Claire's shoulder.

Claire glanced at Zara with a small smile on her lips and replied, "we're great, I've never been happier. Why do you ask?"

Zara dropped her hand and shrugged her shoulders before replying, " I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself."

Claire filled Zara in on the excess of overly detailed and pointless emails she'd received from Caroline Edwards.

"I still can't believe she's the woman Masrani left in charge" Zara scoffed. "You and I both know you're the one he should have picked to run the company," Zara later added. Before Claire could open her mouth to reply Chloe began to fuss from the crib below.

Zara grinned as she scooped up her daughter, "how's mommy's little princess?" Zara cooed to her daughter in a gentle, loving voice.

Claire couldn't help but smile at the interaction between mother and daughter taking place before her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Zara suddenly asked.

Claire was completely taken off guard by her friend's question and quickly rambled to find an answer. "I…I..I can't. I'm horrible with babies, my nephews would scream and cry whenever my sister tried to get me to hold them."

Zara rolled her eyes at Claire's excuse and slyly replied,"Claire you are one of the most confident women I know and you never shy away from egotistical businessmen. I think you'd be able to handle holding a newborn baby girl."

Before Claire had time to reply Zara was laying her baby in Claire's arms.

Claire's eyes grew wide as she glanced down at the tiny baby in her arms. Chloe stared back up at Claire with a curious, captivated look.

"See I told you, you have nothing to be afraid of." Zara remarked from across the room.

All Claire could do was smile down at Chloe. Suddenly Claire found herself cooing to the baby in her arms, "Hi Chloe I'm your aunt Claire and I'm so happy to finally meet you. You're so beautiful and sweet and you have the cutest little cheeks."

Zara grinned as she watched Claire interact with her daughter and silently hoped Owen was ready to be a father because she was 95% sure she just witnessed Claire get bit by the baby bug. After a few more moments Zara suggested they go see what their men were up to in the kitchen.

Without even glancing in Zara's direction Claire replied, "sounds good" and followed Zara out towards the kitchen.

It had been a full forty-five and Owen and Matthew shifted conversation from Chloe, to the upcoming wedding, to the new park. Owen was in the middle of telling Matthew about how Blue had adjusted to her new sisters when he saw a sight that made him fall speechless. Zara and Claire had just rounded the corner and Owen couldn't believe his eyes. Claire was actually holding baby Chloe and talking to her. Claire finally tore her eyes away from the cooing baby in her arms to meet Owen's piercing blue eyes.

Claire smiled slightly and walked toward him, when she saw standing next to her fiancé Claire looked down to Chloe and softly said, "alright Chloe, meet your uncle Owen."

Owen grinned has Claire placed Chloe in his arms and he immediately smiled down at the baby. Owen was a natural at holding a baby, completely confident in his actions. He waved his left index finger in front of Chloe's face and chuckled when she reached up and grabbed it. Claire smiled and laughed along with Zara and Matthew, but suddenly she was hit with a pang of jealousy as she realized Owen was holding Zara's newborn instead of his own.

Everyone watched Owen continue to entertain Chloe until she yawned hugely and snuggled deeper into Owen's arm.

He grinned and remarked, "I think somebody's all worn out" just as Chloe's eyes drooped shut. He handed Chloe over to Zara and stated he and Claire should get going. Claire and Owen both said goodbye to Zara and Matthew and promised they would come back and visit soon. As Zara closed the door behind the couple she smiled to herself as she watched Owen sling his arm over Claire's shoulder's through the glass.

Matthew came up behind his wife and asked, " How long do you think it will be before you get a call from Claire telling you she's pregnant?"

All Zara could do was smirk at her husband's remark, even though she knew Claire wasn't going to give in that easily.

 **I didn't expect to write the second chapter so soon, but I was inspired and I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve! I promise i'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the kind reviews!**

Chapter 3: Denial

For most of the car ride back to their house, Claire was silent as she gazed out the window. She couldn't help but think how happy Zara looked cooing over her daughter or how adorable Chloe had been. One thought led to another and soon she was picture herself holding a bouncing baby boy with crystal blue eyes and sandy brown hair, Claire smiled to herself at the thought.

"Claire, Claire, Claire!" Owen repeated trying to draw Claire out of her daydream.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" Claire asked still in a dazed state.

"Yeah, I asked if you wanted to stop and get take out from that little Italian place you like," Owen replied.

"Sure that sounds good," Claire answered while trying to seem like her normal self.

"What's bothering you," Owen asked quickly seeing through the mask she was putting on.

"Nothing, what makes you think somethin…"

"Claire I've known you long enough to know when you're pretending that nothings bothering you, now out with it," Owen cut her off.

Claire sighed, she couldn't tell him that seeing him playing with baby Chloe tugged at her heartstrings and made her actually think about having kids. No way would she ever admit that to him, she had put her foot down too many times in the past when he brought up having a baby.

"Nothing I'm just really tired," she lied smoothly while giving Owen her tired smile.

"Alright,"Owen said not entirely buying her excuse but deciding rather to give her space, she'd tell him the truth when she was ready.

Claire sat quietly on the back porch watching the sunset over the bay while Owen cleared the table. Once again she found herself absentmindedly toying with her engagement ring, she never tired of watching the three stones sparkle in the light. Owen grinned to himself as he leaned against the doorway watching her. Reluctantly he turned away from the beautiful sight in front of him to get Claire's cup of tea out of the microwave. Claire turned her attention away from her ring and back to the sunset just as Owen set a cup of her favorite tea in front of her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Claire asked as she grinned up at him.

"You decided to give our first date another try," Owen grinned.

"And thank God I did,"Claire smiled as she took a sip of tea.

Claire stood in front of her mirror in the master bathroom towel drying her hair after her shower. She had slipped into one of Owen's t-shirts from the Navy and was reaching for her hairdryer when another baby thought slipped unbidden into her mind. She turned so she could she her sideways profile in the mirror, she quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone. Turning back to her reflection she sucked in a breath and pushed her flat stomach outward so it resembled a tiny baby bump. As she stared at her reflection, she gently ran her hands over her belly before bringing both her hands to cradle the bottom of her stomach. At that moment the rational side of her brain began to go haywire. _"Why are you doing this to yourself", she thought "you know Owen wouldn't have time to raise a baby, he's too busy with the raptors and you have your job,"_ she continued to mentally scold herself.

Owen was already laying in bed scanning over some notes on his iPad when Claire opened the door to the bathroom. She smiled at him while she climbed on her side of the bed and turned off the light. She rolled over so that she was cuddling into Owen's left side and rested her head on his chest. Owen grinned, turned off the iPad, and encircled her in a warm embrace.

They lay there for a few minutes before Owen broke the silence, "I know you were thinking about having a baby on the ride home", he said. Claire panicked, he had seen right through her excuses.

"No I wasn't!" Claire yelled as she sat up. "I don't want a baby! I've never wanted a baby! Why don't you do me a favor and stop acting like you think you know what I want!" Claire yelled even louder.

"Yes you do! Even if you're not ready to admit it to yourself yet!", Owen yelled back.

"Owen just drop it!" Claire yelled, desperate to get off this topic.

"If you don't want a baby then why the hell were you doing puffing out your stomach and smiling in the mirror!" Owen shot back.

Claire was mortified that he had seen her do that, but she wasn't ready to give up the fight yet. "Why the hell were you watching me!" Claire stumbled to come up with a reply.

"You didn't have the door shut all the way and when I walked by I saw you. Claire I've seen you naked why are you getting so defensive that I saw you pretending to have a baby bump?" Owen asked softly. " you know it's only natural for you to want a baby and if you…"

"Don't treat me like I'm one of your damn animals Owen! I said I didn't want a baby and I meant it! Now I have a big day tomorrow, so i suggest you drop it and just go to sleep!" Claire yelled as she shoved his arm off her and rolled over so she was facing away from him.

Owen sighed, leaned over and kissed Claire on the head before turning away from her and facing the wall. It seemed like hours had passed before he heard Claire breathing deeply and knew she had fallen sound asleep. Owen sighed again, closed his eyes and tried in vain to fall asleep.

 **Uh oh trouble in paradise, I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all like the new chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Falling Out

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm sounded singling it was time to start the day. Claire groaned and rolled over to shut it off. She absentmindedly found herself reaching to Owen's side of the bed, only to have her hand encounter cold sheets instead of her fiancé. Claire sighed, she felt awful for treating Owen the way she did last night. With a heavy heart, she slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Thirty minutes later Claire came downstairs dressed in a crisp white skirt, navy blouse, and her favorite pair of nude heels. Her auburn hair was perfectly straightened, and her make impeccably done. When she entered the kitchen what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. There on the counter was her favorite Starbucks latte and an oversized blueberry muffin, along with a note from Owen.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up this morning. Barry called me during the night and said there was a small problem with the raptors so I left early. I hope you have a good day. I love you. - Owen", Claire read the note aloud. His incredibly sweet gestures only made her feel worse for the way she treated him.

This was their routine for the next two weeks; when she woke up Owen was already gone but he always left her breakfast and coffee waiting on the counter. When she would get home she would skip dinner, shower, and lye in bed for hours waiting for Owen. Owen would stay later than usual to work with the raptors, usually he would eat dinner with Barry before heading home. Once he was home he would take a fast shower and crawl into bed besides Claire. Most nights she would pretend to be asleep when she heard Owen get out of the shower and climb into bed, but nothing broke her heart like him kissing her cheek and whispering "I love you" in her ear each night.

One Saturday afternoon Claire was leaning over the kitchen island typing furiously on her Mac when a facetime call from Karen popped up on the screen. Claire clicked the green button, "hey Karen what have you and the boys been…"

"Cut the crap Claire! What the hell is going on between you and Owen!" Karen snapped.

"Oh God not this again," Claire said as she put her face in her hands.

"Oh yes this again, Claire it's been two weeks and you and Owen still haven't talked about your fight," Karen replied.

Claire sighed and stared at the kitchen floor before replying, "fine, but if we're going to talk about this, I'm going to have a drink."

Karen watched completely amazed as Claire took a bottle of tequila out of the liquor cabinet, poured the drink into a shot glass, and threw her head back as she gulped down the burning liquid.

"Ugh!" Claire remarked as she opened her eyes and turned the shot glass upside down on the counter.

"It's been three years and he still can't teach you how to throw back a shot," Karen laughed as Claire shot her a dirty look.

"Claire, what's all this really about?" Karen questioned again, trying to get some answers.

"Zara had a baby and now I…I", Claire stopped mid-sentence and looked at the floor.

"Now you want a baby too", Karen replied, effectively finishing her sister's sentence.

Claire looked up from the floor to meet Karen's eyes any gave a small nod.

Karen grinned and replied, "after all this time you finally admit it." Claire smiled told Karen about all the baby thought's she'd had, including one incident the other day when she walked by one of the spare bedrooms and the only thing she could think of was what a great nursery the room would make.

"You know Claire if you want a baby so bad why don't you just tell Owen, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige,"Karen said still grinning.

"I…I can't tell Owen," Claire finally admitted. "I've put my foot down anytime he tries to bring it up. I can't just…"

"Oh, I see, its a pride thing", Karen interjected. Claire looked down at the floor and gave a small nod as her eyes filled with tears.

"Well if you don't want to wound your pride, poke holes in the condoms or tell him that your shot ran out early," Karen replied with a grin on her face.

Claire smiled slightly but shook her head "I can't lie to him. It took me a long time to find him and an even longer time for me to realize I wanted him; to be his wife, to have his kids," Claire replied.

"I know, but Claire you do realize you're going to have to tell him eventually. I know you're used to doing things on your own, but you need a man to make a baby," Karen said.

"I realize that Karen, thank you", Claire laughed before being interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. "Gotta go Karen! Owen just got home!" Claire exclaimed and quickly shut the lid of her Mac. That night was no different than any of the others. Both Claire and Owen tried desperately to ignore the other's existence; they ate dinner in separate rooms and went to bed at different times.

That night Claire had a beautiful dream. She stood in one of the spare bedrooms in the house, except it looked extremely different. The walls were painted a light blue, there was a dark brown crib pushed against the wall, a matching rocking chair in the corner with white cushions in the corner by the crib, and across the room there was a dark brown dresser and changing table. Several bins on the floor contained stuffed various animals and toy trucks. Suddenly, a small cry drew Claire's attention, she walked over to the crib and picked up a tiny, fussing baby.

"Shhhhhh", she cooed and gently began to rock the little boy. After a few minutes of swaying back and forth the baby's cries turned to happy coos. Claire moved to stand by the window and smiled down at the baby in her arms. The baby boy had hazel eyes that were more green than blue and sandy hair.

"How's my son?" Owen's voice startled Claire from her observations.

She turned to beam at him before replying, "he's just fine daddy." Owen crossed the room to where his wife and son were and pulled Claire into a hug.

Owen was woken by the sound of quiet whimpering, he lay there confused until realizing the cries were coming from Claire. He rolled over to face her and saw she was crying in her sleep.

"Claire, Claire", Owen called as he shook her. A few seconds later her eyes flickered opened and she began to cry harder.

"Claire what's wrong?" Owen asked his voice full concern.

"It was a dream", Claire stammered.

"Nightmare?" Owen asked.

"No, it was a perfect dream," Claire struggled to reply.

"Then why are you crying?" Owen asked again.

"Because I woke up!" Claire sobbed harder turning her face so she was crying into his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he stroked her hair trying to calm her. Claire turned her gaze up to meet his before bursting into another fit of tears.

"Claire what is it?" Owen tried again. Claire suddenly sat straight up in bed pulling Owen up with her. Before he knew it, she was straddling his lap and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I…I.." Claire stumbled. Owen brought his hands up to frame her face and the dam burst. "I…I…I wa..want a ba..baby", Claire sobbed out.

 **The truth is finally revealed! I promise to post the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews, favs, and follows! I'm sorry for updating so late, but life has been pretty busy and I had a little trouble with writer's block and choosing the raptor's names. I know a few of you have been asking for more of the raptors and don't worry they'll be mentioned a lot more in future chapters. One last note, I'm posting the meanings of the new raptor's names and a picture of Claire's engagement ring below. Thank's again and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Zeta- sixth star in a constellation. (I thought it would be a tribute to the three raptors from original pack that were killed)**

 **Nike- Greek goddess of victory and speed.**

 **Hera- Goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus. (I thought this one would be fitting since Claire and Owen are engaged in this story)**

Chapter 5: Bliss

 _"Well that's it, he knows,"_ Claire thought to herself as she continued to sob in Owen's arms.

"You want a baby?" Owen repeated back not really believing he heard her right.

"Yes!" She sobbed, "please Owen I'm tired of trying to deny it!" He couldn't help the huge grin that formed across his face.

"So after all this time you finally admit it", he slyly remarked while trying to wipe tear streaks off her face. Claire continued to sob as she buried her face in his neck.

"Please," she quietly whispered. Owen stroked her hair before placing his fingers under her chin and pulling her face up to meet his.

"You know if you wanted a baby all you had to do was say so," he remarked.

"But…but I was so horrible to you, I yelled anytime you mentioned a baby," Claire sobbed.

"Claire nothing you say will ever make me stop loving you; even if you yell that's the way marriage works," Owen whispered to her. "We're getting married in two month-"

"I can't wait that long," Claire interrupted him. "I've spent the last three weeks living in denial and I don't want to do it anymore."

"Ok, but what do you plan to tell your mom. She still thinks we sleep in separate bed rooms," Owen replied.

"Two months isn't enough time for an obvious baby bump to form. Besides, my mom is so senile she still thinks I'm a virgin," Claire interjected. Owen snickered and rolled so that he was lying on top of her.

"You're sure about this?" He asked.

Claire nodded before whispering, "yes". That was all it took to spur him into action as pressed her into the mattress and began to suck on her neck.

"So let me get this straight, one second you two aren't speaking and the next she's waking you up and begging you for sex?" Barry laughed.

"Yeah, except in was a little more than just wanting sex; she wants a baby," Owen explained with a grin plastered on his face.

"No wonder you're so happy today, I thought it was just because you got a little tail last night not because she finally gave in to the whole baby thing," Barry laughed again as he threw some raw meat into a bucket.

"Feeding time," Owen grinned as he took out his clicker and whistled for his raptors. There was a rustle from the grove of trees just before Blue burst through, followed by her new sisters.

"Alright, eyes on me!" Owen shouted as the four raptors looked up to meet his gaze. Owen smiled as he walked from one side of the walkway with the raptors following close behing.

"And hold position!" Owen shouted, after assessing them for a moment he yelled, "Good! Lunch time girls!" just as he was pulling a raw piece of meat from the bucket, Blue barked causing Owen to glance up where he saw a silver Mercedes parked outside the enclosure.

Claire and Zara were just getting out of the car when they heard one of the raptors bark.

"That would be Blue," Claire grinned towards Zara as she shut the car door.

"Perfect timing, I was just getting ready to feed them!" Owen yelled as Claire and Zara climbed the last flight of stairs to the walkway.

"Well I hope you're referring to their lunch as the dead meat in the bucket and not your fiancé and her best friend," Claire grinned at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiled back at her. Blue barked again drawing Claire's attention.

"Hiya Blue," she cooed down to her favorite raptor. Blue made a purring noise and shifted her attention back to her alpha.

"Would you care to do the honors Miss Dearing?" Owen asked as he held the slice of meat out to her.

"I would , thank you," Claire smirked back at him as she took the food from his hand.

"Ok, eyes on me!" Claire yelled, and the four raptors shifted their attention to her.

"Zeta, good!" Claire yelled and the threw the chunk of meat. Zeta lept in the air and caught the food with ease as Claire grabbed another chunk of meat.

"Hera, very nice!" She yelled and threw the food to the raptor.

"Nike! Here you go girl!" Claire yelled as she tossed the chunk of meat.

Blue barked yet again and Claire laughed, "don't worry I didn't forget about you," she cooed again as she threw Blue the largest chunk.

Claire smiled down to Owen's other favorite girls, "Aaaannnnndddd go!" She yelled and lowered her arms as Blue led her sisters back into the trees.

"That was quite impressive Miss Dearing," Owen grinned at her.

"Well I had a great teacher," Claire smirked back at him.

"Alright you two, break up the love fest," Zara interjected.

"I agree!" Barry called out, backing her up. Owen laughed and draped his arm over Claire's shoulders, "so, what are you two up to?" Owen asked turning his gaze to Claire.

"We took the rest of the day off and were on the way to the pool, when we decided to stop by and see if you and Barry would like to join us," Claire answered.

"That sounds great, what do you think Barry," Owen asked his buddy.

"Sounds good to me," Barry replied.

Owen nodded his head and turned back to Claire, "we'll be along a little later, we're still got some reports to finish up here," Owen told her. Barry smirked as he cleared his throat and gave Owen a knowing look.

"And by we, I mean me," Owen quickly correct his previous statement.

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes, "alright, but don't take too long," Claire smiled up at her fiancé. "

Wouldn't dream of it gorgeous," Owen grinned and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Forty-five minutes later Claire and Zara were relaxing poolside at the resort's adult's only pool.

"So, let me get this straight you told Owen you wanted a baby and you guys actually started trying last night," Zara stared in disbelief.

"Yeah if you want to call it trying," Claire answered as she sat up in the lawn chair and sprayed her stomach and legs with more sunscreen.

"What do you mean?" Zara asked slightly confused.

"When I checked my calendar this morning, I noticed my shot doesn't run out until next week," Claire answered.

"Are you serious, after all the hell you gave poor Owen," Zara cracked up laughing.

"Hey give me a break, I was an emotional wreck last night, I didn't really think about checking to see when my shot would run out," Claire giggled in response.

"Oh I can tell how much of an emotional wreck you were by all the love bites on the side of your neck," Zara laughed again causing Claire to blush furiously.

"You know Zara, you really dropped the baby weight fast," Claire complemented her friend hoping to change the subject.

"Oh you're not getting off that easy Dearing, but thank you and I'll be more than happy to give you tips when the time comes," Zara grinned at her friend. Just as Claire was about to make another sly remark she was interrupted by a voice calling her name. She rolled her eyes at Zara and turned her face in the direction of the voice.

 **Sorry to leave you guys with another cliffhanger, but I swear I'll update tomorrow! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it took so long for the update. The last few days have been really busy and I've been so tired when I would get home I would fall right to sleep instead of writing. Thank you guys for all the reviews!**

Chapter 6

"Miss Dearing, I must say I'm very shocked to see you here," Conner Meyers flashed a smile down to her.

Claire glanced up at him through her shades and smiled politely. "I decided to take a little time for myself today and relax," Clare stated matter of factly. He gave her another wolffish grin before laying out on the chair next to her before arrogantly asking if the chair was taken.

Claire sat up and rolled her eyes, "actually it is, I'm waiting for fiancé and his friend to get here," she replied using a slightly harsher tone.

"Ugghhhh, you're still with raptor boy, you know just because he works with dangerous animals doesn't make him a man," Conner smugly remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be,"Claire quickly shot back in the same harsh tone. "I find that hard to believe," Conner remarked as he put his arms behind his head.

"Really, because unlike you he's a gentlemen and not a smug, arrogant bastard who thinks he's God's gift to women. Now leave us alone or I'll call security,"Claire shot back. Conner did his best to hide his shocked expression, but failed.

"Now why don't you run along nurse your broken ego back to health," Zara retorted. A minute later Conner got up and walked away with a dejected look on his face.

"God that man irritates the living hell out of me," Claire remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"He's still got a thing for you after all this time?" Zara questioned. "Yes, ever since he took he over Hoskins' position he's been trying to steal me from Owen; and ever since he found out Owen and I are engaged he's upped his game a bit," Claire replied as she pulled Dr. Grant's newest book on raptor pack mentally from her bag.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," Barry smirked while turning to his friend. "I know," Owen grinned as he watched Claire shift in her chair. He loved the way her black bikini accentuated her slight curves and auburn hair.

"Damn, I am a very lucky man," Owen grinned again as he began to walk towards her.

" Now how many times have you read that book already?" Owen smirked as he pulled the book out of Claire's hands.

"No, it was just getting good, Dr. Grant was just describing the…" "Hush, now have you even gotten in the pool since you've been here?" Owen asked.

"Ummmm," Claire stammered. "Well we're going to have to fix that," Owen grinned as he pulled her out of the chair, bent down clasping his arm behind her knees, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Owen put me down!" Claire yelled as she kicked her legs.

"Nope, not until you're in the water," he grinned back. Owen walked to the deep end of the pool before taking Claire in his arms and easily launching her in the air. Claire let out a loud scream before hitting the water and sinking to the bottom. A few seconds later she resurfaced coughing sputtering water.

"Owen! You got water up my nose!" Claire yelled as he jumped in the water, effectively splashing her again.

"You are such a…" "Oh you know you liked it," Owen smirked as he pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her.

 **I'm so sorry it took so long for the update! I'm already working on the next chapter and i'll try my best to have it up by tonight. Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! The next update should be up tonight or tomorrow (depending how long it takes me to write it) and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Family Weekend

"So what time are Zach and Gray getting in tomorrow?" Owen asked as he climbed into bed.

"Their plane is supposed to arrive somewhere around noon and their ferry is supposed to get in about 4. I've already informed everyone that you and I will be taking half days and I think we should probably get to the dock around 3:30; just in case the ferry is running ahead of schedule," Claire smiled as she glanced up from her book.

"Don't you think you've read enough of this book for one day, I mean you wouldn't put it down all afternoon at the pool," Owen smirked as he tried to pull the book out of her hands.

"No, I just got to the part where Dr. Grant is describing his experience working with you and the raptors the last time he was on the island," Claire explained while pulling the book back out of his grasp.

"Here listen to this, last March I was offered a chance to study a pack of raptors up close and personal at the new Jurassic World. While I had my share of reservations about setting foot on that God forsaken island I accepted the offer and I must say I'm very glad I did. I witnessed a bond between man and beast that I only believed to exist in movies. The pack of four raptors each shared a special bond with their trainer and recognized him as their alpha. Owen Grady, a former Navy seal has managed to gain the pack's trust by forging a bond with them during their infancy. I have never witnessed a such as this in all my years working in this field. Mr. Grady demonstrated their daily feeding exercises as well as several scent drills during my visit. was even daring enough to get in the enclosure to demonstrate his strong bond with the beta of the group, a raptor which he named Blue. My-" Claire was suddenly silenced as Owen pulled her on top of him, yanked the book from her hands, and threw it off the bed.

"Well aren't you eager tonight," Claire smirked down at him.

"Well can you blame me? My incredibly gorgeous fiancé told me just the other night she wants to be a mommy; therefor, giving me a very good excuse to not keep my hands off of her until she is carrying our little bundle of joy," Owen smirked as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Claire asked with a playful,innocent expression on her face.

"Oh Miss Dearing be careful what you wish for, because my alpha tendencies don't just apply to the raptors," Owen grinned slyly before grabbing her hips and rolling so that he was pressing her into the mattress and raining kisses down on her neck and collarbone.

The next day Claire and Owen stood on the dock waiting for Zach and Gray to get off the ferry, which had arrived 15 minutes ahead of schedule.

"You know I swear your psychic when it comes to schedule changes," Owen smirked as he spotted the boys walking down the ramp.

"Not psychic, but it does help to know who the captain of the ferry is and Captain Donny is always ahead of schedule," she grinned to herself.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray yelled as he took off sprinting towards her.

"Hey," Claire smiled happily as she embraced her youngest nephew who now towered over her.

"Wow I think you've grown at least another two inches since Christmas," she grinned as she looked him over.

"Hi Claire," Zach smiled as he set down his back pack.

"There's Mr. Frat boy, how's college been," Claire asked ash she stretched up to give him a hug.

"Great, I love everything it has to offer," Zach grinned while answering her question.

"What's up little man," Owen grinned as Gray released him from a massive bear hug.

"You know, I'm not that little anymore. I've grown a foot and a half in the last year alone.

"That may be true, but you sure don't act anymore mature," Zach interjected grinning from ear to ear as walked over and gave Owen a hug.

"Ok you boys must be starving after such a long trip, so what are you in the mood for? There's Italian, sushi, steak, seafood; you boys are the guests of honor so you get to decide," Claire happily stated.

Zach and Gray both grinned at each other before simultaneously stating, "pizza."

"Well alright then, lets get going," Claire responded as she turned and started walking back towards the car.

Forty-five minutes later Zach and Gray had settled into their rooms and were sprawled out on the couch, finishing off their pizza, and watching Jaws on the T.V. Claire was lying on the love seat with legs across Owen's lap, munching on the popcorn he had made for the two of them. Claire smiled when she saw M&M's scattered throughout the bowl and thought to herself just how truly blessed she was. The rest of the night was filled with laughter as they all talked back to the movie, made jokes, and spent time catching up. It wasn't but a short time later when Owen was lifting Claire's sleeping form into his arms as he said goodnight to the boys, before carrying her down the hallway to their master bedroom.

 **Again I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took a while to update, life has been extremely busy lately. I'm really glad you all have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Long Night

Claire was standing outside the raptor enclosure with the boys watching Owen run through the normal lunch time training exercises; when all of a sudden loud footsteps began to echo from the woods. _Thud_ … _thud_ … _thud_ the footsteps grew louder and louder until she saw the Indominus burst through the trees surrounding the enclosure and let out an earsplitting roar.

"Run! Claire, get them out of here!" she head Owen yelling to her from the catwalk.

She just stood there, her limbs refusing to move as she watched the raptors leap up and try to snap at the catwalk. Suddenly, she was being pulled away by Gray and Zach as she heard the hybrid monster let out another defining roar as it knocked the catwalk down into the paddock below.

Claire gasped as she jerked awake covered in a sheen of sweat. she sat up drawing in a few deep calming breaths as she tried to slow her heart rate. She reached over to Owen's side of the bed to wake him, before noticing he wasn't in bed.

Claire felt her eyes well up with tears as the horrible realization hit her, it wasn't a dream; he was really gone. She tried to keep her sobbing as quiet as she could before deciding it would take something stronger to calm her down, she slid out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. After half an hour of throwing back shots she decided she needed something even stronger, so she settled for scotch. A small shuffling noise caused Claire to glance up from the amber liquid in the glass, to find Zach standing in the doorway.

"Claire are you alright? I…I didn't think you drank that often," Zach said as he observed her shaking hands and her tear stained face.

"I'm fine, I just…couldn't sleep, so I thought this would help," Claire replied as she took another gulp of her drink.

"Alright, I guess. Oh by the way Owen asked me to tell you Barry called and needed help up at the raptor paddock, so he left to give him a hand; but he said he didn't think it would take that long. In fact, it's only been forty-five minutes since he left," Zach said.

"Wait, he's ok?" Claire asked, completely bewildered by what she just heard.

"Yeah, he carried you to bed like two hours ago, wait did you have a nightmare?" Zach asked as realized why she was so shaken up.

"Yeah," Claire replied as she stared at her hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zach asked again, moving to stand next to her at the kitchen island.

"Zach, it was awful, that thing came back and it attacked us and…and you and Gray…you had to pull me away and Owen…he…he," Claire broke down and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, Claire it's ok. None of it was real alright, were all ok, we all made it out," Zach said, trying to calm her down as he rubbed her back.

"Zach, I," Claire stammered as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Shhhhhh," it's ok," Zach whispered as he pulled her into a hug and continued to rub her back. The turning of a key in the lock broke the silence in the room. A second later Owen walked through the doorway.

"Owen!" Claire gasped as she released Zach from her hug and sprinted across the kitchen to him.

"Hey, Whoah!" Owen exclaimed as he caught her in his arms and nearly stumbled back out into the garage.

"I thought, I…I…" she sobbed into his chest as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Shhhh, Claire it's alright, what happened?" Owen asked her as stroked the back of her hair and kissed the top of her head still trying to calm her.

"You were gone and…and I was alone…you left me… it… it took you from me!" Claire stammered as a new wave of sobs wracked her body. Owen looked up to meet Zach's gaze and watched as he mouthed the word "nightmare" and he suddenly understood why Claire was so shaken up.

"Claire look at me," Owen whispered as he pulled her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Whatever you dreamed about wasn't real, I'm alright and I'm never leaving you. I love you," he whispered to her while wiping away a few stray tears.

"Show me," she whispered back.

"Show you?" he looked at her confused by her request.

"Love me, please Owen; I need you," Claire pleaded as he stretched up and ran her lips along the bottom of his jaw line.

"Your wish is my command sweetheart," Owen smirked as he lifted Claire and carried her bridal style back to their room.

 **Again, I'm so sorry the update took longer then expected! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always, thanks for all the kind reviews, favs, and follows! New update should be up a bit late!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks you guys so much for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I'll have the next chapter up soon! For all you here in the states, I hope you all a safe and Happy 4th of July! Enjoy the fireworks and cookouts! Now I'm off to run the Peachtree Road Race!**

Chapter 9: Happiness

Claire sighed as she woke the next morning. The rest of her night had been free of nightmares, although Owen had made sure she didn't really spend her time sleeping. A few minutes later Claire emerged from the master bedroom and headed downstairs to get breakfast started.

"Good morning beautiful," Owen smiled warmly at her before he returned his attention to flipping pancakes.

"Good morning," she smiled back at him. "Why didn't you wake me when you got up?" She asked as she slid her arms around his waist and leaned her head between his shoulder blades.

"Well I figured you'd want to sleep in today since we didn't exactly do a whole lot of sleeping last night," Owen smirked as he turned and traced a rosy blush spread across her cheeks.

"God seriously guys, didn't I see enough of this love fest last night," Zach remarked as he entered the kitchen. Claire just smiled and leaned her head against Owen's shoulder before saying good morning to him.

"What did you see enough of last night?" Gray asked as he took a seat next to his brother at the counter.

"Oh just our dear aunt Claire get a little special attention from Owen last night," Zach smirked. Claire face flushed a bright red and did her best to hide her mortified expression as she walked over to make herself a cup of tea.

"Check the microwave," Owen told her as he placed a plate full of pancakes in front of the boys.

"Thank you," Claire smiled as she pulled a cup of warm tea from the microwave.

"Owen what's on your back, did one of the raptors get you or something?" Gray asked as he observed the fresh scratches poking out from under his shirt.

"No that's from Claire," Owen smirked.

"She scratches you?" Gray asked still being extremely confused.

"Yes, but only when I drive her a very special kind of crazy," Owen replied with a sly grin. Zach snickered as he watched Gray make sense of the information.

"Alright boys, so what are we doing today," Claire asked trying desperately to change the subject.

"I'm up for a beach day," Zach replied.

"More like you're up for staring at hot girls in bikinis for hours on end," Gray retorted.

"Well whatever Zach's reason I'm all up for it, but first I need to pay an old friend a visit," Claire stated.

An hour later Claire was standing in front of the viewing window in the T-rex paddock, just watching as Rexy chomped down her goat. After most of the crowd from the feeding show had dispersed she stepped closer to the glass and pressed her hand against it.

"What's she doing?" Zach asked as he watched Claire.

"She always does this after a nightmare, I think being near Rexy calms her," Owen explained with a content smile.

After a minute or two Rexy came to stand in front of the window and leaned down a bit so she was eye level with Claire.

"Thank you," Claire said as she stroked the glass in front of Rexy's nose. "You always protect your park, just like Hammond said you would and I can't thank you enough for that; you're such a good girl," Claire continued as tears filled her eyes. A minute later Claire stopped stroking the glass,lowered her hand, and smiled. Rexy stood there for another minute before turning and walking away from the glass.

"All set," Owen asked as he put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," Claire turned towards him and smiled.

On the way out Claire told one of the workers in the viewing room to give Rexy an extra goat as a treat and she smiled to herself as she watched Rexy devour the goat in two bites.

Twenty minutes later Claire was lying on a lawn chair under a massive beach umbrella watching Owen goof around with the boys out in the water. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about what he would look like playing with a little baby out there. She was so caught up in her daydream she didn't notice Owen make his way over to her, until she felt him press a kiss to her temple.

"What is it?" he smiled down at her.

"I'm just happy, really happy," Claire grinned at him.

"I'm glad," Owen smiled and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

 **I hope you all like the update, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

Chapter 10: Paddock Mishap

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm sounded disturbing the peaceful silence in the room.

"Mmmhhhh," Claire groaned as she hit the snooze button before rolling over and snuggling in closer to Owen.

"Good morning," Owen grinned as he sat up and watched Claire curl up closer to his body.

"Time to get up sweetheart," he smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

"I don't want to get up, you kept me up too late last night," Claire mumbled into her pillow.

"I wouldn't exactly call going to bed at seven keeping you up late. You realize you slept for twelve hours," he replied.

"Well I still don't want to get up, it's warm in here," she murmured as she curled into his side.

"Well it will be that warm again tonight," Owen replied as he got out of bed, bent down, and tore the covers off her body.

"Noooooo! Owen! I-"

"Hush you'll thank me later," he cut her off.

"You know you're going to have to make this up to me with a lot of sex," Claire smirked up at him.

"Yes dear," Owen grinned before kissing the top of her head and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

"Are you still wearing the black dress to the gala tonight?" Owen asked as Claire was finishing straightening her hair.

"Yes, and don't worry I'll be home in time to tie your bow tie," she winked at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me right now Miss Dearing," he grinned leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"No not at all, I actually have to observe you and Barry at the paddock today, so I'll be all yours for the second half of the day," Claire smiled at him.

At noon Owen watched Claire's car pull up outside the paddock.

"I hope you sent in all the reports," Barry laughed as he watched Claire climb the stairs up to the catwalk.

"Good afternoon boys," Claire greeted them.

"Just in time for lunch," Owen snickered at at her.

"Oh I can't wait," Claire replied as she grinned back at him.

"Neither can I," Conner Meyers replied as he walked towards them.

Claire turned back to Owen,rolled her eyes, and mouthed the word great to him just as Conner reached them.

"Owen, I need you to authorize a field test," Conner stated while he watched the raptors enter the enclosure.

"Absolutely not," Owen replied looking him dead in the eyes.

"You understand I'm your boss and you have to do what I order you to do, I thought they would have taught you that in the Navy," Conner fired back.

"Actually with all the new protocols in place, you would have to get my authorization first before going to Mr. Grady," Claire interjected in a clipped tone .

"Oh, well then in that case why don't we consult in my office Miss Dearing," Conner replied taking a step closer to her.

"I don't think so," Claire replied cooly. " under no circumstances are you to-"

Suddenly Conner was gripping Claire's forearms and dragging her backwards.

"Take your hands off her," Owen stated while approaching them.

Barry had moved to block Conner's exit and Claire began to try to jerk her arms free. When that didn't work she jabbed her heel into his foot.

"Ahhhh!" Conner yelled as the pointed tip of her shoe made contact with one of his bones.

Conner still hadn't released Claire from his hold as he stumbled backwards into the railing, his waist hit the edge of the railing hard and suddenly he was falling over it, dragging Claire with him into the paddock below. Claire's head and shoulder hit the ground with a loud smack that knocked the wind out of her.

"Claire! Claire Stay down, if you try to get up they'll think you're challenging them!" Owen yelled to her as he and Barry sprinted towards the stairs.

Claire could feel blood running down the side of her face as she struggled to regain her breath. After a second she lifted her head and found herself gazing into the eyes of four hungry raptors.

Blue started making clicking noises to her sisters as she moved closer to Claire.

"Blue No!" Owen yelled as he scrambled down the last few steps to the cage door.

Blue tilted her head to the side as she met Claire's gaze.

"Blue please," Claire whispered as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Blue kept moving towards Claire's frozen form, before stopping and doing something that took everyone by surprise. Once Blue was in front of Claire she leaned down so her head was brushing Claire's and purred. But she didn't stop there, she moved her head so that she was nuzzling Claire's abdomen. After a minute Blue straightened and turfed to face the other raptors, and hissed. Claire had been so preoccupied wording about what Blue would do she hadn't noticed Owen running to her side. Blue turned her head to make a clicking noise at Owen before turning back to the other raptors. Blue hissed again and the three raptors sprinted into the trees with Blue following. Once the raptors has disappear Owen picked Claire up and carried her out of the enclosure.

"Are you alright," Owen asked as he rapidly looked over her for any other other major injuries.

"Owen!" Claire sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Shhhhh, I've got you you're safe; you're safe,"Owen whispered in her ear as he rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair.

He glanced up to see Barry drag Conner out of the pin before shutting the gate. Barry had ruffed him up enough, but no where near the amount Owen was dying to inflict.

"I thought-"

"Shhhhh, it's ok, you're ok." Owen interrupted her as he continued rock her and kiss her head.

"I love you," Claire whispered into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all again so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **P.S. Blue nuzzling Claire is really important (Hint! Hint!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Cloud Nine

"Claire, talk to me, are you ok?" Owen asked as he drove towards the hospital.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand, why didn't Blue or the others attack me; I…I mean to them to them I'm an outsider they should of…I should be dead right now," Claire stammered as she stared out the window.

"I think it's because your pregnant," Owen responded as he glanced over at her.

"I don't think it would happen that soon, I mean-"

"Claire your shot ran out over a month ago, and we haven't exactly been careful; plus it would explain the reason Blue acted like she did," he smiled at her.

"You mean why she…" Claire trailed off as she thought about what he just said.

"Dogs have been know to be able to sense hormone changes in pregnant women, it happened to my cousin and his wife. One day when she sat down at breakfast table their dog went over and put its head in her lap; a week later she found out she was pregnant. Just think about it, Blue's sense of smell is more acute than a dog's. So yes, I do think you're pregnant," he smiled as he glanced back to her.

"If I were pregnant, don't you think I'd be showing symptoms?" Claire asked doubting his speculations.

"You have been sleeping a lot more than usual, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," Owen grinned as he reached across the center console to rest his hand on her knee.

Twenty minutes later Claire was sitting on one of the beds in the hospital's ER waiting for the doctor to finish her stitches.

"All finished Miss Dearing, and you won't even have a scar," Dr. McClain smiled at her as brushed her hair back into place.

"We'll be sure to give you some pain medication for your shoulder, it will be tender for the next few days due to the hard fall; but besides that you're perfectly healthy," explained.

"Thank you Tom," Claire smiled up at him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Actually there is, I need a pregnancy test," she told him.

"I wasn't aware you and Owen decided to take the next step," Tom smiled at her.

"We just recently decided and the raptor's behavior just makes me wonder," Claire explained.

"Well then I'll run a blood test, it will be more discrete that way. In fact I can even run it through the lab myself," Tom winked at her.

"Thank you," Claire breathed.

"You've been my patient for years, if there's one thing I always remember when it comes to you is you like to keep things quiet," Tom smiled as he wrapped a truncate band around her upper arm.

"Ok you're going to feel a tiny pinch," he warned as he positioned the needle above one her visible veins.

Claire looked away and grimaced as he stuck her with the needle and began to draw blood.

An hour had passed and Dr. McClain still hadn't come back with the test results.

"Claire stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Owen laughed as he followed her form with his eyes.

"I can't, I'm what's taking them so long," Claire responded as she walked to the other side of the room.

Owen rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist as she walked by and pulled her into his lap.

"There that's better," he grinned as he kissed her temple.

They sat like for a few minutes before the door opened and Dr. McClain walked in with a smile on his face.

"I apologize for the wait, the lab was extremely backed up," Tom explained.

"Well congratulations you two, Claire you are about five weeks pregnant," Tom smiled at her before pulling a prescription for prenatal vitamins out of his lab coat pocket and handing it to Owen.

"You have to make sure she takes one everyday and if she runs out just call me and I'll phone in a refill," Tom explained.

was paged 911 to another room in the ER and he rushed out of the room.

"You know I'm more than capable of having my own prescription filled, Claire smirked as she tried to snatch the slip from Owen's hand.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to have to let me do this because once all the pregnancy hormones start screwing with your brain, you won't remember," Owen grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're really having a baby," Claire beamed at him.

"Yeah we really are, he beamed back at her as he covered her stomach with his hand, pulled her close and kissed her.

 **Didn't I tell you guys there was a major hint in the last chapter ;D**

 **I hope you guys liked the update and for anyone who might be curious, My psychology professor is actually the one that told us dogs are able to sense hormonal changes in pregnant women. He also told us his own personal experience with his dog being able to tell his was pregnant (hence Owen's cousin's story in the chapter).**

 **Again thank you guys so much for all reviews, favs, and follows! New chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for being patient!**

Chapter 12: Gala Night

"Well I guess we'll have to start baby proofing the house now," Owen grinned at Claire as he drove back towards their house.

"Baby proofing will still be a lot easier than raptor proofing was," Claire giggled her response.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," he retorted.

"Well I'm not going to have to worry about a two week old baby getting into the closet and using my clothes for a nest," Claire replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I did warn you-"

"And I'm pretty sure a newborn baby isn't going to nip at my ankles when it gets hungry," Claire retorted.

"Ok I admit bringing baby velociraptors into the house was a bad idea, happy now?" he grinned at her.

"Very," Claire grinned back as Owen pulled the car into the driveway.

"I still can't believe this is really happening," Claire grinned as she stared at the tiny dot on the ultrasound photo.

"You're officially a mommy-to-be," Owen smiled at her as he leaned across the center console to give her brief kiss.

"I'm going to give Karen a call," Claire called over her shoulder as she made a beeline for the kitchen, leaving Owen by the front door.

Within a matter of seconds Claire was firing up her Mac and making a FaceTime call to Karen.

"Hey long time no see, little sister!" Karen exclaimed.

"Hi Karen, got a minute? There's something really important that I need to tell you," Claire grinned at her sister.

"Sure, what's up?" Karen asked.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked.

"Yes! Out with it already!" Karen yelled.

"Alright then," Claire laughed as she held the ultrasound picture up to the camera.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Your…Oh My God! You're pregnant!I'm going to be an aunt!" Karen exclaimed.

"Surprise!" Claire smiled.

"So I take it you told her already," Owen was grinning from ear to ear as he came to stand behind her.

"Yes she did! Oh, my baby sister is having a baby! Congratulations!" Karen exclaimed again.

"Ok but Karen, we have to keep this a secret. Mom and dad would have a conniption if they found out." Claire stated.

"When are you going to tell them?" Karen asked.

"Not until after the wedding, your flight gets in a day before theirs' and then you both are spending two weeks here. I'm going to need your help to keep them from snooping around," Claire explained.

"You can count on me," Karen promised.

"Not to break up a beautiful moment here between two scheming sisters but, we have to get ready for the Benefactors' Gala, remember," Owen asked, turning his attention to Claire.

"Right! Karen I'll call you later," Claire promised before heading up the stairs.

"Hey Owen, take good care of my baby sister," Karen said.

"Don't I always," Owen grinned as he closed the lid on the Mac and headed up the stairs after Claire.

Forty-five minutes later Claire standing in front of the bathroom mirror gliding a light pink lipstick over her lips.

"perfect," she smiled as she finished applying her last bit of makeup and smoothed out her simple back evening gown.

"You look…breathtaking," Own breathed watching her from the doorway.

Claire smiled as she turned to face him.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she grinned.

"Except… I think you're missing something," Owen remarked as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What…I know I have to fix your bow tie because its lopsided," Claire smirked.

"Turn around and close your eyes," he smiled and moved to stand behind her.

"Owen, no funny business we have to leave soon," Claire replied as she closed her eyes.

"I think your dress is missing something," Owen remarked as he pulled a diamond pendent out from his back pocket.

Owen smiled as he undid the clasp,placed the pendent around her,and redid the clasp.

Claire's eyes flew open as she felt something around her neck.

"Owen, its beautiful," Claire gasped.

"Surprise," Owen whispered in her ear.

"You didn't have to-"

"Hush, I wanted to get the most beautiful, most amazing woman I've ever met a little something.

"Thank you,"Claire choked out as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey, no crying," he said as he wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"It's just the hormones," Claire explained as she dried the last of her tears.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely," Claire smiled as she wrapped her arms around Owen's neck and started to kiss him deeply.

"Keep kissing me like that and we'll never make it to the gala," Owen murmured against her lips.

"Ok fine, I'll deal with you later," Claire grinned and headed for the door.

 **I'm so incredibly sorry it took me this long to update! My boyfriend came down to the beach and surprised me, so I spent another week with him down there when my sorority sisters left. We just got back the other night and I'm finally caught up on sleep and laundry. I promise I'll update later tonight or tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dancing Away with My Heart

The Benefactor's Gala in the ballroom of the Hilton was well underway by the time Claire and Owen arrived.

"Ready, Mommy?" Owen whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Claire blushed as she grinned up at him.

"Ready Daddy," she replied and snuggled more into his side as Owen led her through the doors and down the magnificent staircase into the ballroom.

Almost immediately Zara was waving Claire down and motioning for her and Owen to make their way to the bar.

"Don't you look sexy tonight," Zara smirked as she pulled Claire into a hug.

"Thank you! You look like one hot mama yourself," Claire beamed back at her friend.

"Thank you!" Zara replied. "Now where did our boys run off to?"

"Probably to find their third and fourth musketeers," Claire remarked.

"Well, while the husbands are away the wives will drink," Zara grinned and motioned for the bar tender.

"Easy there I'm not Mrs. Grady yet and I'm not drinking tonight," Claire protested.

"Of course you can! It's a special night! Plus, one little drink won't get you tipsy," Zara replied with a grin.

"Zara I can't!" Claire restated. Earning her a scowl from Zara.

"You know, it will be..."

"Zara, I can't because my body doesn't just belong to me anymore," Claire whispered.

"What! You're!..."

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud! Claire interjected.

"When did you find out! Are you both okay? And have you told Owen!?" Zara quickly bombarded her with questions.

"We found out when I got stitches at the hospital earlier. Yes, we're both 100% healthy. And of course I told Owen!" Claire exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Zara practically screamed as she pulled Claire into a bear hug.

"It didn't take you guys long! Now tell me, how many times did he keep you screaming in the bedroom all day?" Zara grinned.

"ZARA!" Claire admonished as she felt her cheeks turn the color of hair.

At that moment the bar tender returned with two martinis and one in front of each woman.

"To baby Grady," Zara proposed lifting her glass to Claire's.

"Cheers," Claire beamed and clinked her glass with her friend's.

"Look who ordered my favorite cocktail," Owen grinned and took the drink from Claire's hand.

"None for you mommy," he murmured playfully nipped her ear.

"Hey get a room you two," Lowery snickered.

"Oh don't tell them that, you might not see them for a few days," Zara interject.

"Grady, I thought you only drank tequila," Lowery remarked.

"He'll occasionally drink martinis because they make him feel like James Bond," Claire giggled in response.

" Sweetheart, I work with raptors for a living that's more badass than being a spy," Owen grinned.

"Damn right," Barry chirped in response.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm going to steal my lover away for a dance or two," Owen stated and pulled Claire toward the dance floor.

The band struck up Frank Sinatra's _"Witchcraft"_ as Owen took Claire's hand, pulled her close, and gently began to sway in time to the music.

"We should play this at our wedding, after all it's a classic," Claire grinned against Owen's shoulder.

"Plus it makes me think of you," He smiled slightly and kissed her head.

"I love you," Claire murmured before lifting her head and giving him a chaste kiss.

"Just wait until we get home, you'll really loved me then," Owen remarked and gave her a sexy smile.

"Mmmhhhh, I like the sound of that," Claire grinned in response as Owen continued to twirl her around the floor.

 **GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO UPDATE BUT LIFE HAPPENS! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON THANK YOU ALL FOR BRING PATIENT!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14: Here come the In-laws

 _Time lapse 3 weeks_

Claire stood in front of the full length mirror in the master bedroom observing the small baby bump that was beginning to form.

"You're finally starting to show," Owen grinned from the doorway before walking over to her.

"Yeah," Claire beamed and ran her index finger across the bump on her lower abdomen.

"You know I can't wait until you get further along," Owen whispered in her ear before kneeling in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, and gently kissing her bump.

" I think other people are starting to notice, everyone kept staring at me today," Claire replied while she combed her fingers through his hair.

"You're glowing, you have been for weeks now. It makes you look even more beautiful than you did before," Owen mused, tilting his head up to meet her gaze before going back to nuzzling her stomach.

"No it's not that, it's like they can't believe someone would actually want to have sex with their frigid bitch of a boss, let alone have a baby with her or marry her," she replied.

"Or they're just jealous, I see the way the men look at you, even now. You turn every head when you walk into a room Claire. Every man out there wants you to be theirs', trust me I was one of them. And all the women envy you because of your beauty, strength, sass, and quick wittedness," he murmured.

"Owen," Claire gasped feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Hey, shhhh I didn't mean to make you cry," Owen replied rising to his feet and pulling Claire into an embrace.

"You really do love me ," she sobbed into his chest.

"More than you know and I'd be more than happy to reassure you of my love at any time," he grinned.

"I don't know why I let this bother me so much, I really shouldn't care what others think about our family," Claire sighed and wiped away a few stray tears.

"You're emotions are out of your hands, it's not your fault," he replied.

"Come on let's get to bed your parents are on the first ferry tomorrow and we don't want to be late," he sighed and led Claire over to the bed.

"You know I wouldn't say no to a little reassurance," Claire winked.

"Anything for you," he whispered and began to slowly trail his lips down her neck.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm sounded early the next morning.

"Mmhhhh shut it off," Claire groaned and snuggled in closer to her lover.

"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine," Owen smirked,leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"The mother of your child needs more sleep," she groaned again.

"The mother of my child shouldn't have woken me up three times last night because she needed sex," he grinned.

"You know most guys with pregnant fiancées wouldn't be complaining about that, especially since I basically skipped the don't touch me phase and went right to the don't stop touching me, make me scream 24/7 phase," Claire quipped.

"Who said I was complaining?" He asked and rolled over so that he was pinning her to the mattress.

"In fact, I'm up for a round four," Owen whispered into her neck.

"We have to go get my parents," Claire gasped breathlessly.

"Say the word and I'll stop," he taunted as he nibbled on the sensitive part of her neck.

"Maybe just a quickie," she breathed and buried her hands in his hair. The rest of the morning could go on without them.

 **I'll hopefully have another update up tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed! Please please, please, review and comment and I could use some help with baby names!**


End file.
